Left Behind: Brennan
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Before Brennan joined Mutant X, he had to leave someone behind, someone who has now found him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Mutant X. I am not writing this for any financial gain, only my own pure enjoyment. The characters of Mutant X are owned by Tribune, Fireworks Entertainment and Marvel Studios.**

**A/N: I own the following characters: GSA Addison Emery, Caleb Tracer, Blake Henry, GSA Parker Harrison, Madelyn Daniels, Bree Riley, Olivia Kennedy, Connor Morgan and Kaia Rose Bishop. I also own the name MHK Corporation**.1

**Left Behind****: Brennan**

**~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~**

**Buena Vista, Virginia**

Madelyn walked into her house, trying to be quiet so that her stepfather, Ray didn't hear her coming in. The man was a drunk, abusive, good for nothing excuse of a man and the only father she had ever known. She quickly went up the stairs to her room, as she did every day after working at the diner. She went into her bedroom and silently closed the door behind her.

She looked down at her white waitresses' uniform; it was covered in coffee, chili, grease and cheese stains. She pulled the red ribbon from her hair as she walked toward her bed, stopping just long enough to take off her uniform and pull on her night shirt.

As a last thought, she pulled the money from her uniform pocket and walked to her closet to put the money in her secret hiding place. She had been saving all her money except for $75 a week she had to give to the drunk downstairs each week. Ray only bought more booze with the money; he never paid bills or bought food. It was getting to the point where they'd have to move again, but she was determined that the time they did he was going one way and she was going the other.

There was a knock at her door, she grabbed her robe real fast and went to open it, "Yes Ray?"

"I thought we agreed you'd start calling me dad."

"Sorry, I forgot, Dad."

"Sounds better, where's the money for this week?"

"Oh, let me get it." She moved over to her closet, careful not to let him see inside and pulled out $75. "Here you go, I thought you were asleep or I would have given it to you downstairs."

"You know, when you lie, you sound just like your mother," he smiled just before slapping her so hard it knocked her to the floor. "We need to talk about you getting another job, you're not making enough money at this one, maybe we should consider selling you for other jobs," he sneered. "Bet you would bring in money with that cute little body of yours."

"I will never sell my body!"

"You will, but why wait, we can start tonight and no one will stop me."

"Brennan would if he were here!"

"That freak! How dare you even mention that little punk to me! I should have killed that boy years ago instead of letting him leave like he did."

"I'm going to find him and when I do, you will regret everything you have done!"

"He's been gone for 10 years princess, he isn't coming back for you, and furthermore, I bet he doesn't even think about you. Now get a shower or something, because you're going out to 'work' tonight." He slammed the door behind him.

Madelyn touched the locket around her neck and slowly, but strongly, pushed herself off the floor and went to turn the shower on. She went to the closet and got her money out. She threw some clothes in an overnight bag and crawled out the window. "I will find Brennan; I have to, but either way I can't stay here another night."

**Two Weeks Later**

**Hailin Private Investigations (Houston TX)**

Madelyn sat in the lobby waiting for her appointment with the private investigator she was hoping she could afford. When she left Ray's house two weeks ago, all she had was $576. It had taken $167 to take a Greyhound bus to Houston where she mistakenly thought she had an aunt. She didn't really have the money to pay for a private investigator, but she did have a job at a local diner and was not completely broke. She was also staying at a local Motel 6 in exchange for housecleaning.

She was tired, working two jobs and needed badly to get back into school. She had left Ray's house so abruptly she didn't even know if it was safe to enroll, using her real name, maybe she could get a fake ID and stuff eventually, just start over.

She glanced up when she heard the door open in front of her, "Madelyn Daniels?"

"That's me," she stood up; she almost forgot the fake last name she had been using.

"Come right in and have a seat right here," the young man said with a heavy southern accent. He appeared to be about 45-years-old, "My name is James Hailin, how may I help you?"

"I need help finding this man," she said handing over an old photo, "His name is Brennan Mulwray."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Ten years ago, give or take."

"How old are you?"

"16"

"Is he your father?"

"No, eww, no…he's…I don't really know how to explain it. I don't remember everything…I was seven when he left…he's the only family I have, that is really all I know about him."

"Ok, do you know his social security number? Last known address or anything that could be useful?"

Madelyn looked down, "No, I don't have anything…but this locket."

"Ok, let me do some checking on this and see if I can find anything before we even discuss a fee, ok?"

"Fair enough thank you."

"I have your number here; this is where you work, right?"

"Yes sir."

**Four Weeks Later**

James Hailin sat across the desk from Madelyn, looking grim. "I found your guy, but to be honest, I don't know if you want to proceed with finding him yourself."

"Why?"

"He's an unsavory character Ms. Daniels. He has a criminal record, quite frankly, he's a thief."

"A thief?" Madelyn couldn't fathom the thought of Brennan being a thief, but he just couldn't be, not her Brennan, her hero…

"Yes, I could only find a few things on him I am afraid, his criminal record and a gas receipt for Seattle, that is a month old and a bar called McKinney's has or I should say had a tab on him…one he paid in full about two weeks ago and has not seen him since."

"Seattle."

"Don't even think about it…he's not worth it sweetheart."

"But I have to try."

"If you insist on doing this, which I strongly advise against, you will need a place to stay…rent is high there…" he opened his right drawer and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her, "take this."

"What is it?"

"I have a daughter about your age…if she ever needed help, I would want someone to help her…its enough money to get you several months rent, should help until you get a little job or something up there. Call me if you need more, you hear?"

"Thank you so much, I'll pay you back, I promise."

"Not even worried about it."

**Year and a half later**

Madelyn dropped the empty cardboard boxes onto the floor in front of her apartment door and reached in her pocket for her keys. Though she hadn't found him yet she didn't want to give up the search. However, she had to wait until James could find another lead on Brennan. James hadn't found anything on him since he paid the bar tab from a year and a half ago, he had disappeared, and maybe he was dead…no she couldn't accept that.

To make things worse, James had found out that Daniels was not her real last name, which prompted him to look closer at her, but only briefly, once he learned what she was running from, he backed off and sent Madelyn enough money for a fake ID and a brand-new start; which was going great until last night when James called her to tell her that Ray was looking for her and was in Seattle, apparently he had hired a private investigator too.

She heard steps behind her and turned to see her best friends slash neighbors coming in the door behind her, "Maddie, what's with the boxes?" asked Bree. Bree Riley was the first friend she had made when she came to Seattle a little over a year ago. Bree was roommate's with Olivia Kennedy, not related to those Kennedy's, as she introduces herself. Bree and Olivia had been the closest thing she had had to real friends and she hated to see it end.

Maddie frowned, "Sorry, I was going to tell you guys tonight at dinner."

"Tell us what?" asked Olivia.

"I'm moving out at the end of next week."

"Why?"

"Two reasons, one I haven't found Brennan yet and living here is expensive," she joked half-heartedly.

"Maddie, how long are you going to chase him?"

"Until I find him, he never told me why he left. I just have to hear it from him, he owes me an explanation. In addition, I need him to help me get away from Ray, once and for all. Who knows, maybe he feels bad and wants a chance to apologize to me and he needs help finding me. Then we could go back to how things were before and it would be all right again."

"But you've been looking for him for how long?"

"A long time, but up until the last two years, it wasn't as important."

"Why is it important now?"

"It just is."

"What are you going to tell the guys?" asked Bree. The guys she was talking about where Blake Henry and Connor Morgan, her neighbors on the other side of her and Blake was her boyfriend for all of a week.

"The same thing I just told you both."

"Ok, what about Blake?"

"Look, I never made it a secret that I was in Seattle temporarily, looking for Brennan Mulwray, did I?" she snapped, then regretted it, "Bree, I'm sorry, it's just that I have never had friends like you all, never intended to make friends while searching for him, I am really going to miss you guys, a lot."

"We're going to miss you too, how about we all go out to a club tonight and party?"

"Sounds good, which club and what time?"

"How about Club FuSiOn at 7:00 P.M.?"

"Now we're talking," Maddie smiled as she watched the other two girls leave the apartment. As the door closed, she thought back on her reasons for coming to Seattle. She had to find him, she thought as she fingered the locket around her neck, "He said it was to remember him by and that he loved me, he will help me…he has too!"

The music blares as the four friends dance the night away at Club FuSiOn. Jesse protesting as Shalimar talks him into one more dance, Emma laughs from the bar as Brennan dances with a cute brunette. All four needed to relax after a week of fighting Mason Eckhart's multitude of GSA agents, helping several new mutants escape safely from said GSA agents and enter into the mutant underground.

It had been one year since Mutant X went from being a two-member team to a four-member team. Adam had thought it would be good for them to get out of Sanctuary and celebrate the anniversary. It was unusual for Adam to be so sentimental, but the four needed a break, so they didn't argue much at the suggestion.

Just a little over a year ago, Emma had been running from not only the Genomex agents trying to capture her, but her abilities as well. She still remembered calling Shalimar and Jesse freaks, remembered the hurt on Jesse's face and the anger in Shalimar's eyes at the comment. Shalimar and Jesse had forgiven her, but she still remembered and had regrets about it still.

Shalimar being the longest running member of Mutant X didn't mean that she no longer remembered how it was for her when she first came to know Adam. Adam had saved her life in more ways than one, not only had he helped her learn to control her powers, he had stabilized her and was the first person in her young life to make her feel like something other than a freak.

Jesse was perhaps even more scarred then Shalimar, his pain went deeper and he kept it to himself. He didn't have the physical abuse that Shalimar or Brennan had to endure, he was never abandoned like Emma, but like the others, he had never had real love in his life until he met Adam and Shalimar. Then there was the issue concerning his father.

Brennan had been a common thief, nothing to say for his life or any future beyond his next score. However when he ran into Emma at that club that night, when she begged him to help her, his life as he knew it was about to change forever. For the first time, he was needed for something other than a crime. It took him time to not only trust Shalimar, Jesse and Emma, but to earn their trust in return. Brennan had not forgotten his past either; he still remembered the abuse, the pain and the anger. He still could hear himself telling Thorne that 'he couldn't hurt him, any more' than he had already been hurt. There was nothing left that could hurt him, nothing.

Emma had learned to shut out others' emotions, but sometimes a few stray emotions got to her. She could hear one woman's thoughts so clearly.

"_I cannot believe it is really him . . . He looks happy . . . but how could he after leaving me like he did? I went through so much pain after he left . . . I've been looking for him, for almost two years, thought he must have died . . . but here he is, smiling, dancing and getting groped by some tramp . . . I hate him!"_

Emma started looking around to see if she could figure out which woman it was coming from. It wasn't usually this clear to her, so the woman had to be close. Jesse walked over to Emma, "You just going to watch us dance?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just . . . nothing; looks like you and Shalimar was having fun."

"Yeah, she is having fun, I'm making a fool out of myself . . . I can't dance."

"I've noticed, but neither can anyone else here apparently, except for Shalimar that is."

"Yeah, she's had practice."

"Yeah, I can tell, unlike Brennan," she smiled and pointed. Jesse turned to watch his friend pretend to dance, "but that girl doesn't care much."

"Yeah, I guess we know where Brennan will be later tonight."

"_I could kill him!"_

Emma jumped as the voice almost screamed in her head. Jesse caught her arm, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry, I am dealing with a very angry emotion being thrown at me right now."

"Can you block it out?"

"Trying to, but it is strong, like a dangerous kind of strong."

"Can you tell who it's coming from?"

"Maybe, I know she is close to me. Her thoughts are too clear for her to be far away. "

Emma and Jesse start glancing around, Jesse's blue eyes settle on a girl who looked to be about 17. She had long raven black hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a light-blue halter top, leather miniskirt with studded belt and shiny black leather ankle boots. Her eyes appeared both angry and hurt, she glanced at Jesse and for a moment he thought he saw something familiar about her.

"Emma, could it be her?" he said has he pointed in the direction of the girl, Emma looked at her intently, "Yea, it is her Jesse, wait, she's moving toward the dance floor. Jesse, I think we need to follow her!"

Jesse moved to follow the girl at a distance, if Emma felt danger, then he had to try to stop her before someone got hurt. He watched as the girl walked close behind Brennan and tapped him on the shoulder, Brennan turned just in time for the girl to punch him full in the face. Jesse made a grab for her, but he wasn't fast enough, Shalimar met the girl as she ran toward the exit of the club. Shalimar grabbed the girl and dragged her out of the club, with Jesse, Emma and Brennan following. Shalimar walks her into the alley, turning her so that the girl's back met the wall, "Who are you?"

"Let me go!"

"You just punched my friend and I don't take too kindly to people who hurt my friends."

"Your friend deserved it for what he did to me!"

"What did he do to you?"

"Let him tell you!" She jerked away from Shalimar, walking toward the streets. She suddenly stopped, walked backed to the group and ripping the locket away from her neck dropped it to the ground. Maddie turned and walked into the night without a word.

"Brennan, who was that girl?" asked Jesse.

"I have no clue, never seen her before."

"Well she knows you," says Shalimar, "or least thinks she does. Are you sure you didn't spend some hot night with her and never called her again?"

Emma bent over and picked up the abandoned locket, "She dropped this, have you ever seen it before Brennan?" She held out her hand so that Brennan could take it. When he does she gets a wild intense emotion from him, one that rattles her. She'd never felt love coming from Brennan so strongly before. "Brennan?"

"Where did she go?" he says frantically, running in the direction he saw her go, trying to catch her. The others take off running after him, Shalimar yells, "Brennan, wait!"

After 20 minutes of searching, they get back together, with Brennan looking like he saw a ghost. He sits down on a bench, "How could I not know it was her?"

Jesse says, "Who? Who is that girl?"

"Maddie . . . I haven't seen her since she was seven . . . God it's been 10 years. I was 15 at the time and was so messed up, but I gave her this locket . . . to remember me by, because I knew I was going to have to leave . . . leave her behind. There was no way I could take her with me."

"Brennan, you're making no sense, "said Shalimar. "Who is Maddie?"

"Her name is Madelyn Alexis Mulwray, she is my sister"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. I originally posted this story on my other account. The idea for this story came from a friend of mine, we agreed to write it together, she never wrote a word and I got fed up, so I am completing the story without her. I waited 8 months...**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I am hoping my readers from my other account found my note and followed me here :)  
><strong>

**Left Behind: Brennan**

**Chapter 2**

**Maddie's Apartment**

Maddie sat on her couch crying. For ten long years, she had pictured Brennan as her knight in shining armor. How could it have been all a lie? She had left Ray, with the blind hope of finding Brennan and fixing her broken existence. She hadn't felt this alone since the day she awoke to find that her mom had left in the night while she was sleeping. Ray had hit her from time to time before that night, but when she was left with no one to defend her, it got worse.

She had spent nights in the ER with broken arms, ribs and a broken jaw; all since her mother had left. It was as if Ray was trying to beat her for her mother leaving or trying to beat her mother out of her.

She heard a knock at the door, "Go away!"

"Maddie, it's me Blake, are you okay?"

Maddie got off the couch and walked toward the door, she pulled the chain to unlock it and opened the door, "Hi." She was fully aware that her make-up was running and didn't care in the least at that moment. "I am really not in the mood to talk right now."

Blake lifted his hand to her cheek to wipe away tears, "What happened, you left the club without telling any of us where you were going, did someone hurt you?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think," she said as she felt a new wave of tears coming. Maddie would have fallen to her knees had Blake not caught her, kicked the door shut and carried her to the couch. He held her in complete silence while she cried for what seemed like hours to her. "Blake, I am so sorry, you must think I am a big baby right now."

"Never, I've never seen you cry before; do you feel like talking about it?"

"Aren't you still mad at me?"

"What I said at the club was out of line. I was hurt you were leaving."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's me that is sorry, I was a total jerk. Wait, did I hurt you this bad?"

"Well you did hurt me, but no…I found Brennan."

"Your brother, right? That's great! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but he's not the person I thought he was. He was at the club tonight, he was dancing with this girl, and it was gross."

"But that isn't what upset you, right?"

"He looked right at me Blake and he didn't even know who I was!"

"You were what…seven when he last saw you?"

"I recognized him!"

"But you were seven and you had a picture with you all these years."

"But…whose side are you on?"

"Yours! Look, I don't have any family out there, just a guy who acts like a big brother to me. So, I don't want you to throw a second chance away."

"You don't talk about him very much. Will I ever get to meet him?"

"Yeah, next time he is in town, he's a cool guy," he said as he hugged her closer. "So, now that you found Brennan, does this mean you'll stay?"

"Well I came to Seattle to find Brennan, but what I found was four of the greatest best friends a girl could ever ask for. I cannot afford to continue living here In this apartment. I'll have to find somewhere cheaper if I want to stay."

"Move in with Bree and Olivia, and start that community college with us in a few weeks like we planned."

"What? I could never do that…I mean I can do the college thing I guess, but not living with Bree and Olivia, it would be…."

"Perfect, at least ask them before you say no, but I know they will say yes, they were talking about it tonight at the club…before we noticed you were gone that is."

"I'm sorry, I just punched him and took off…then some blonde chick tried to defend him and there was a red-head…guess my brother has a brood of girlfriends," she half-joked.

"You punched him?"

"I was hurt and angry."

"Remind me to never hurt you or make you mad," he smiled.

"Consider yourself reminded," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

**Sanctuary**

Brennan, Emma, Shalimar and Jesse came running into Sanctuary, causing Adam to look up from his computers worried, "What happened?" he asked as Jesse sits down at the computer and starts typing away.

"We got a little surprise at the club," said Shalimar, "Did you know Brennan has a sister?"

"A what? No, it's not listed in the database anywhere," he says looking toward Brennan who is peering over Jesse's shoulder. "You have a sister? Why didn't you tell me…us?"

"It never came up, all right?"

"You didn't think it was something we needed to know?" asked Emma.

"She's not a mutant, so no."

"She doesn't have to be a mutant for us to care," said Shalimar. "What happened between you two, she is really mad at you."

"I don't know why she's mad at me; I haven't seen her since she was seven."

"What happened last time you saw her?" asked Jesse.

"I left."

"What do you mean, you left?"

"Last time I saw her, she was in the rear-view mirror . . . crying her eyes out begging me not to go," he said as he sat down on the counter behind Jesse.

Emma walked over to him, "Why did you leave?"

"Cause our stepfather Ray was beating the crap out of me. I knew she would be okay, he would never hurt her with our mom around . . . plus he would never hit Maddie, he thought the world of her, she was a princess in his eyes."

"Is that the only reason you left?" asked Emma.

"Why, are you scanning me?"

Emma jumped away from Brennan, for the first time in their friendship, Brennan had not only gotten angry at her, but he had raised his voice at her as well. Shalimar stepped between the two, "Brennan, calm down, Emma would never do that, we're just trying to figure out why your little sister would punch you like that."

"Drop it!"

"No, so you might as well just talk to us."

Adam walked over, "Shalimar, you and Emma help Jesse find Brennan's sister, while Brennan and I have a talk . . . alone."

Once the girl reluctantly walk away, Adam and Brennan walked out of the room and went to the lab. "Brennan, whatever you tell me stays between us, so I need to know if what you did years ago could be a problem for Mutant X."

"She's no threat to Mutant X, if that is what you are asking."

"Good to know, but is she a threat to you?"

"No."

"What did you do Brennan?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad, because until you tell me, you're not going anywhere, you're benched."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, I am not. Your head isn't where it should be. You're too dangerous right now."

"I'm too dangerous…that was almost my exact words 10 years ago, it the reason I gave Maddie for leaving."

"What happened?"

"I almost killed her . . . I almost killed my sister Adam!"

**Thanks in advance for the reviews. I want to thank Feline-Feral for the Beta, for all chapters, not just this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Left Behind: Brennan**

**Chapter 3**

"I know this is bound to be painful to talk about Brennan, but what do you mean you almost killed your sister?" asked Adam.

"I didn't mean too! It's not like I did it on purpose."

"Okay, calm down, I am assuming you mean during a time when your powers were out of control, so start from the beginning. When did this happen?"

"I was 15, she was 7, it is day I will never forget . . . we were outside playing catch, and it was all so innocent…until I lost control of my powers. I threw a tesla coil at her instead of the ball, Adam. She was lying there on the ground. I thought I had killed her, but I didn't hit her completely, barely hit at her all… but I scared her. I couldn't stand that look in her eyes, as she stared up at me with those emerald eyes of her"

"It was an accident, it wasn't your fault."

"That accident, as you call it, that moment changed my life forever, I have often wondered how things would have been had I stayed, but I vowed I was never going to hurt her again. I packed all my clothes and left that day, gave her this locket," he said as he held it up, "to remember me by. Kind of stupid now that I think about it… who would want to remember the guy who almost killed them."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Brennan, but hopefully you and your sister can repair the damage, once we find her that is. You have any idea how she found you?"

"No, we lived in Virginia when I left; I have no idea what she is doing in Seattle."

"We'll use every resource we have to find Maddie for you. But you need to be careful."

"Why?"

"Because we don't know why she is looking for you, it could be innocent, but it might not be. After what happened with Jesse's dad, we need to be careful."

"Maddie is not Noah! Maddie isn't a bad person and she's not a mutant Adam."

"I know she wasn't a bad person then, but it's been 10 years, we don't know what her motivation for finding you is."

"Maybe it was just a coincidence that she is in Seattle and was at the club tonight."

"I am not saying it wasn't, I'm not saying she is a bad person, I am just saying, be careful."

Jesse walked in followed by Emma and Shalimar, "We found her and let me tell you, it was not easy Brennan. You're sister has left no trace of herself through the years, probably why she never popped up in our records."

"That and she is no mutant," reminded Adam, "that I can confirm, your father never brought in a sister Brennan, never mentioned her."

"Well, she is my sister, but my mom was the one who put me in Genomex…well you know why Adam, my sister never was sick like that, so she was spared Genomex. Plus, my mom never told my father or two stepfathers about Genomex, not that it would have made a difference to the last one why I was a freak."

"Yeah, I never met either of your stepfathers Brennan," said Adam as he started to say something more, but held back.

"What is it Adam?" asked Shalimar.

"I don't want to say anything until I am sure, will have to look at my records."

"Cut the bull Adam, what is it?" asked Brennan.

"Brennan, if I remember right, and to be honest about I am 100% positive your mom isn't the one who brought you to Genomex, in fact, I never met your mother."

"I just assumed it was her Adam, my dad was never in the picture."

"He had to be in the picture, how else do you explain Maddie?" asked Emma, "Unless your step-brother and sister."

"She my half-sister, my biological father took off shortly after I was born I think. Maddie was born to my first stepfather, then he died and then we ended up with Ray.

"I thought your dad died in Vietnam, Brennan," said Jesse.

"That was my first stepfather, Maddie's father. I tell people he was my real father though, he was a hero."

"So, what happened to your real father?" asked Emma, as Jesse glanced at a weirdly silent Adam. Jesse knew when Adam was hiding something, and he was at this very moment.

"I don't know! He just dropped out my life when I was young and my mother told me he died. Will you people just get off my back, he probably just decided to not be there for me, okay!" yelled Brennan.

"I think never might be stretching it a bit, in fact there is a lot you need to know Brennan and I apologize for not telling you this sooner," said Adam as he walked over to the computer console and typed in BRENNAN T MULWRAY.

"Adam, my middle initial is not T."

"It is in my files," smirked Adam. Up on the screen popped everything Adam had on Brennan. Brennan walked over as Adam pulled up a video file, "This was recorded the day you were brought to Genomex."

_**On the screen, it shows a tall man holding the hand of a very small little boy, appearing to be about 2-years-old. The man was talking to a younger Mason Eckhart and Adam Kane, when the small child started coughing and collapsed to the floor in a struggle for breath. Adam picks up the small child and runs with him into another room. **_

Adam closed the video, as Emma, "What was wrong with him?"

"I was dying," admitted Brennan, "it was a rare type of cancer, I don't remember it anymore, but I remember coughing a lot and coughing up blood."

"What happened next in the video Adam?" asked Shalimar. "Why did you stop it?"

"Brennan," Adam looked down, and then turned to face Brennan, choosing his next few words carefully, "died for almost 5 minutes that day and you're lucky to be alive. That man right there" pointing at the screen "risked everything to bring you to Mason and I. Genomex was just starting up, you were one of the first kids we…"

"Used as guinea pigs?"

"We thought we could cure cancers and other diseases, we were right in some cases, like yours, but didn't see what our experiments would cause in the long run and we thought super humans would mean the end to all such diseases, we were wrong, I have never denied that, but what we do now here at Mutant X, I hope in some way makes up for it." Adam admitted in a rare moment of humility.

Jesse steps forward, "I think it does, but how did you save Brennan?"

"We didn't…"

"Excuse me? I'm right here, which means you saved me?"

"No Mason and I didn't…your father did."

"My father? How?"

"Brennan, I can't explain it all to you, it would take too much time, but needless to say, I said you were one of the first…I never said you were **the** first…Brennan, your father…"

"Was a mutant?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible?" asked Jesse, "Brennan's father was in his 20's at least in that video, Genomex didn't exist 20 years before Brennan was born."

"No it didn't, but a form of Genomex was around 4 years before Brennan was born…when Brennan's father was in the Army, by the way, Brennan, your father's name is Caleb Tracer. He underwent classified testing through Genomex…before it was named Genomex, back then, we called it MHK Corporation."

"MHK?"

"It combined the names of the three men in charge of research. Mason, Harrison and me."

"Dr. Ben Harrison?" asked Emma, "the man who is beneath Mason now? He used to be equal to you two?"

"Yes, at one time and to be honest, he's smarter than Mason gives him credit to be. He had different motivations as well, ones that I thought would make him a good ally against Mason at one time, but he refused to join our side against Mason."

"Adam, why are we just now finding this out?" asked Shalimar.

"Because, I didn't think it was important until now."

"You didn't think it was important for me to know my father, was a mutant?" asked Brennan.

"Until now, yes."

"Adam, seriously I wonder if you're human at all sometimes."

"Look, sometimes I see things from a scientific perspective and other times, from a human perspective. It is a flaw of mine, I admit it."

"What happened to him, how did he save me?"

"He was like you, elemental, he was thermal, and he used ice to be exact. We were able to shock you back, but only for a second or two, then we would lose you again, we couldn't charge you enough, you were two, but you needed more power and one of Caleb's Army Ranger friends was electrical and he was able to charge you and your dad froze you, keeping you on ice long enough for the charge to have an effect. It took almost everything your father had to keep you frozen long enough, I had never seen anything like it and haven't since."

"Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because, you said he was never there for you, I needed you to know he was!"

"Ok, this is a lot to take in at once."

"Adam," said Jesse, looking at Adam with years of knowledge of Adam Kane to back up his next question, "Do you know where Brennan's father is now?"

"Yes, I do."

"He's alive?" asked Brennan.

"Yes, he is and he's been in hiding for quite some time. Brennan, out of the 24 soldiers we tested, everyone but your father has died and they died within 5 years of the tests. Needless to say, Mason wants your dad very badly, even more than he wants you all."

"Can we bring him to Sanctuary?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, we could, if it would be all right with you Brennan."

"Adam, do you think he will want to come?"

"He will come, he hasn't wanted to come every since he found out you were here with me. There is no doubt in my mind he wants to see you; he has never once failed to ask how you are doing when I see him."

"How often is that?"

"Twice a year, I monitor his bios, like I do with you all. He trusted me to tell you the truth and I am sorry it took this long. He probably thinks you don't want to see him, I haven't told him you didn't know the truth yet. I am sorry Brennan."

"I might accept that eventually, but for now you get my dad here, so I can have a chance to get to know him."

"Fair enough, I'll give Jesse the coordinates and have him take the Helix to pick up your father."

"Wait, why can't I go?" asked Brennan.

Shalimar came up beside him, "Because you got a sister to go mend fences with." She handed him a piece of paper, "Here is her address, want Emma or me to come with you?"

"No thanks, this is between her and me."


End file.
